The use of potential or kinetic power from water in order to provide driving force and more specifically electric energy is widely known.
There is a number of water resources, such as irrigation canals, feeding or discharge canals to and from industrial rotary machines or hydraulic power plants, brooks, rivers, lakes or estuaries with sufficient flow rate to produce electric power.
For many years, treadmills or waterwheels have been widely used to obtain energy from the moving water and to turn stone wheels or industrial machinery and some small electric generators in a relatively simple, low-cost way.
In the previous art, different patent applications have been found that describe turbines to use the flow rate of rivers or canals, such as the publication of the international patent application N° WO 2004/020822. This document describes a hydroelectric power plant installed in the central part of a river, so that to use the higher speed and power of the rivers, as well as its depth. The flow rate is increased by flow controllers or guides, where a turbine with blades is installed in the lower end. Upstream the turbine, a three-part dam is installed, wherein especially the first part of the dam is installed in the lower part of the flow controllers, and the second and third parts of the dam are installed over the supporting bracket of the dam with the float. As long the level of water increases or decreases, the float rises or lowers down the second and third parts of the dam providing water to the blade turbine. The blade turbines, as well as dams, can be installed at the outlet of the flow controller, so that to increase the capacity of the hydroelectric power plant. The solution described in this document is oriented to solve the technical issue of loss of efficiency of a turbine when it is too deeply immersed in the river flow and undesired materials dragged into the turbine by said river flow, so that a floating, adjustable dam can be installed according to the level of the river flow.
Also the U.S. Pat. No. 7,602,076 is known that describes a hydroelectric generation system comprising an anchor adjacent to a river, a floating platform on the river and an arm assembly connecting the anchor to the platform, wherein the arm includes a plurality of arms connected together, so that the level of the platform can vary with the level of the river directly. This solution is oriented to solve the technical issue of loss of efficiency of a turbine when it is too deeply immersed in the river flow by adjusting the height of the turbine according to the river flow, so that it also deals with the issue of preventing undesired material to enter the turbine.